Filius Mars
by R'khu
Summary: Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Harry Potter esperaba cierta normalidad en su vida. Por supuesto eso no era posible y el destino volvía a llamar a su puerta con una nueva profecía mucho más antigua. Ahora él deberá pasar por el legado de sus ancestros y resolver los acertijos que dejaron atrás.
1. Bloque 1-1

**[Sujeto '_A' _• Bloque 1.1] **→ Inicio

Sus ojos, dos puñales verdes, de pronto estaban abiertos y le primero que vio fue el sol poniéndose en el oeste mientras que la luz blanquecina que provocaba la niebla iba poco a poco convirtiéndose en una oscuridad opaca, que hacía las sombras más densas. Cuando la noche llegaba a las calles del barrio pobre de Acre éste se transformaba en un laberinto de callejones y callejuelas, oscuras y frías, llenos de locos, borrachos, y soldados con muy pocas buenas intenciones. Miró hacia el horizonte, donde el sol iba siendo tragado por la tierra y a lo lejos se veía los edificios semi-derrumbados y las altas murallas y almenas de piedra que circundaban la ciudad. Era el paisaje que había visto toda su vida, nunca había salido de sus confines, nunca había habido una razón para ello y aunque odiara el lugar ¿dónde más iría? Acre podía ser una ciudad abandonada por Dios, ese mismos que llamaban en cada iglesia, pero siendo un huérfano no sería mejor recibido en ningún otro lugar tampoco.

De cualquier forma, esos eran pensamientos sin importancia. Había cosas más urgentes que atender… como que se estaba haciendo de noche.

Maldijo por debajo y se incorporó rápidamente, levantándose del heno en donde había estado acostada las últimas horas. Debía llegar a los Barrios Caídos antes de que la noche se asentara, era demasiado peligroso quedarse en esta parte de la ciudad, estaba cerca de la fortaleza de los Caballeros Hospitalarios, lo que significaba una alta probabilidad de cruzarse con alguno de ellos en cualquier momento. Él saltó, ágil como un gato, sobre un montón de cajas de madera apiladas; las últimas horas las había pasado durmiendo en una casa abandona, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, mientras esperaba que el mercader que lo había pillado luego de conseguir algo de comer (entiéndase robar) abandonara su búsqueda. Ahora debía apurarse antes de que la próxima guardia pasara por ahí para el cambio de turno, en general los soldados sólo ignoraban la existencia de la mayoría de las personas, pero nunca se sabía cuándo la suerte podía acabar.

Hizo su camino tranquilamente, pasando desapercibido fácilmente, después de todo él era sólo otro chico flaco y bajo del distrito pobre, aunque si alguien era más observador notaría fácilmente los ojos verdes y el pañuelo raído atado en su frente, que jamás se quitaba. Pero los adultos no notaban nada de eso, apenas si se fijaban en él… y si tomó algunas monedas de sus bolsillos era su culpa, podrían haber evitado chocar con él, no es como si fuera _así _de bajo (a pesar de que todos los otros chicos de los _Barrios Caídos_ les gustaba decir que sí).

Se desvió de un cruce y se metió por un callejón angosto, que nadie nunca usaba, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, además de algunos borrachos perdidos había visto varias veces a un hombre vestido de monje corriendo por ahí.

Tan bizarro como sonaba era cierto.

Había sido muy impresionante en realidad, ese sujeto era el hombre más rápido que había visto, aunque no tan rápido como él podía ser, después de todo ni siquiera los guardias más agiles habían podido seguir su rastro más de unos minutos. Pero ése no era el punto, este hombre era también un trepador impresionante, había perdido un montón de guardias escalando una muralla de diez metros en segundos. Él esperaba ser así de bueno cuando fuera igual de alto.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, él era veloz y lo suficientemente pequeño para esconderse en casi cualquier lugar. Gracias a eso pudo ocultarse debajo de una carreta destartalada a un lado del camino cuando escuchó el retumbe metálico característico que hacían los soldados al correr. Desde su escondite en el suelo vio pasar primero a un par de pies tan silenciosos que casi no los oyó, iban tropezando y se dirigieron a un escondrijo que daba a un edificio alto, era un camino sin salida.

A unos cuantos metros venían los guardias, los suficientemente lejos para que él se arriesgara a mirar al hombre que estaba huyendo. No le sorprendió realmente reconocer las ropas blancas y la capucha que cubría perfectamente el rostro del hombre₁ bajo la escasa luz de los faroles, lo que sí lo hizo fue ver la mancha negra en sus ropas. Estaba seguro que eso debía ser sangre, y suya, por la forma en la que el sujeto se estaba sosteniendo el costado, evitando estirarse y hacer fuerza de ese lado.

No iba a ser capaz de trepar con esa herida.

Él volvió a su escondite, seguro entre las sombras debajo de la carreta cuando los guardias se acercaron caminando lentamente, observando todo el lugar detenidamente para detectar cualquier movimiento en la oscuridad. Se quedó completamente quieto e hizo lo posible para pausar su respiración, haciéndola inaudible. El hombre también se quedó inmóvil, agachándose en una posición en la que podría sorprender a los guardias cuando lo vieran, porque era obvio que lo harían si hasta él podía hacerlo desde su posición.

¿Pero sería capaz de escapar de siete guardias armados? O mejor dicho, toda una patrulla, ya que incluso el capitán estaba con ellos, vistiendo orgullosamente su armadura lustrosa, con un casco de metal que cubría toda su cabeza y sus ropas negras con la distintiva cruz blanca.

«No, no lo será.»

Los soldados pasaron la carreta sin darle otra mirada, no había lugar para que un hombre adulto cupiera allí.

Ellos estaban por llegar al cruce, y no tardarían a encontrar al hombre de ropas blancas.

«Yo no puedo creer lo loco que estoy.» Pensó cuando una idea impulsiva apareció en su cabeza. Él podía ayudarlo_. _«Pero soy rápido también… y los _Barrios Caídos_ están a poco de aquí.»

Sabía que era extremadamente imprudente y aún más peligroso, pero a pesar de los gritos de su consciencia –o más bien de su instinto de preservación –que le decía _¡No lo hagas!_, él simplemente no podía quedarse escondido mientras veía cómo iban a matar a ese hombre.

Era un desconocido, sí, y los tiempos eran duros y la gente moría a montones ya sea por la cruzada o por las enfermedades y el hambre… pero aun así no podía no hacer nada.

Se deslizó fuera de su escondite, apenas haciendo ruido. Los soldados aún no lo habían visto u oído y sus trajes eran pesados y aparatosos, tenía la ventaja, y tal vez, si volvía a ver al sujeto de ropa blanca podía pedirle que le enseñe a trepar. Tomó un cascote y se lo lanzó directamente al casco del capitán.

— ¡EH, CARA DE MIERDA! ¡¿USAS ESO PARA NO APESTAR LA CIUDAD, O SOLO PORQUE TU CARA ES HORRIBLE?!

Y corrió después de eso, y al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver que solo tres guardias iban tras él, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que el hombre sea capaz de escapar.

Él era rápido, pero nunca se debía subestimar a un guardia encolerizado, ellos probablemente estaban en su última ronda y luego iban a ir a beber y meterse con algunas mujeres que eran capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por algunas monedas… y él acaba de joderles la noche. Entonces era cuestión de correr más rápido, hasta que sus pies estuvieran cubiertos de ampollas, porque si esos tipos lo llegaban a atrapar no iba a ser agradable. Cuando un cuchillo voló rozándole el costado, cortando su ropa y un poco de su piel supo que de verdad iba a ser malo.

El dobló abruptamente, casi resbalando sobre las calles de tierra, y ahora había dos caminos, podía seguir por el suelo, esperando perderlos solo con su velocidad o arriesgarse a trepar por los techos. Él debía perderlos rápidamente, los _Barrios Caídos_ solo estaban a pocos metros y él no podía meterse ahí siendo perseguido por guardias, y desviarse demasiado tampoco era una opción inteligente cuando la noche ya habia cubierto las calles de Acre y podía encontrarse con otro grupo de caballeros en el camino, o _algo_ peor.

«Maldita sea, los techos entonces.»

Corrió y saltó sobre los barriles a un lado de la calle, agarrándose después de una de las canaletas del techo y trepando ágilmente sobre ella. Solo estuvo dos segundos descubierto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento una flecha fue hacia él, impactando directamente en su costado. Primero llegó la imagen de su costado siendo perforado y atravesado, tan fácilmente como uno hincaba un trozo de pan, y más tarde el dolor. Un dolor agudo y abrazador que recorrió todo su cuerpo en un instante. Y luego solo empeoró cuando cayó al suelo desde dos metro de altura. Quiso incorporarse y huir pero no fue capaz de moverse cuando el dolor lo inundo nuevamente en un latigazo sin clemencia. Su corazón estaba desbocado, sus pulmones se sentían insuficientes… miró su mano empapada en sangre y no podía creer cuanta de ella salía de su cuerpo o la impresionante vista de la flecha perdiéndose en su carne.

«Será rápido.» Fue lo último que pensó antes de que la sombra de los guardias rodeándole lo cubriera.

Ellos le gritaron, lo escupieron, patearon y se fueron; dejando el cuerpo machacado e inerte de un niño de 12 años junto a los otros cadáveres desparramados por el barrio pobre, para darle un festín a los buitres y cuervos.

El dolor se había perdido en la negrura en algún momento… que no recordaba ¿antes o después de que rompieran sus piernas? Probablemente después porque recordaba que las habían partido con sus botas cubiertas de acero. Habían parecido tan frágiles como ramas secas.

La oscuridad era un manto cálido y amable, y a pesar de la negrura absoluta que lo envolvía, no le provocaba temor desconocer que había a su alrededor, él sabía que estaba seguro, lo cual en algún sector aislado de su mente sonaba tan desconcertante como improbable. Por otro lado, era medianamente consciente de que el tiempo parecía pasar de una forma mucho más indefinible en ese lugar, así que lo que podrían haber parecido minutos tal vez habían sido instantes menores a un segundo o quizás días o años… él no tenía idea, su mente estaba perezosa y en ocasiones parecía incluso perder la identidad, y de pronto era nada y todo, aunque eso sonará muy extraño.

Pero en algún momento la negrura desapareció, no estaba seguro si él había sido llevado a otro lugar o si la oscuridad simplemente había sido remplazada por una habitación blanca, con el suelo más liso y perfecto que nunca había visto. Parecía el agua de un estanque, claro, si ésta fuera blanca y solidad, nada menos. Aunque el piso ya no parecía importante cuando otra figura apareció tan abruptamente como la oscuridad habia sido remplazada por la luz.

Aquella figura era una mujer, muy alta e increíblemente bella, tanto que dudaba que fuera humana. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos brillan de un intenso azul, como zafiros bajo sol. Vestía ropas blancas de seda e hilos de oro. Era lo más hermoso que había visto, así como lo más intimidante.

«Tal vez es un espíritu o una diosa…»

— Oh, no soy una diosa.

— Pero usted tampoco es humana. — le contestó, un instante después de comprender que ella podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón no le sorprendía.

— No, yo soy de aquellos que _vinieron antes_.

— No entiendo, ¿acaso eso significa algo?

— Sí, todo significa algo, pero dudo que lo comprendas. Ahora debes escucharme, _Hijo de Marte_, he tenido muchos nombres, pero el último de ellos es Minerva, mi civilización fue conocida como los dioses que los humanos adoraban pero ésta ya se ha perdido. Ahora está en las manos de la humanidad evitar los grandes desastres que se acercan y será tu trabajo proteger y guardar.

— ¿A qué? — la mujer dio un leve gesto, apenas un signo de diversión por su confusión.

— "A quien" sería mucho más preciso Guardián.

— ¿Y no vas a decírmelo?

— Lo sabrás cuando llegué el momento. — él quiso protestar pero su rostro perdió cualquier signo indulgencia y ella se acercó, con pasos tan gráciles y rápidos, casi deslizándose sobre el suelo. — Despertaré los poderes antiguos que llevas en tu sangre y te servirán para tu misión, abraza los instintos que duermen en ti y éstos te guiaran hacia el elegido.

Ella extendió su brazo, tan pálido como el mármol, y a pesar de su delicadeza, se veía igual de fuerte. Le sorprendió que su toque sea cálido y amable cuando los dedos se posaron a un costado de su frente, allí donde tenía _eso_. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y a pasar que estaba preparado para el dolor nada llegó, solo el sentimiento de ser agradablemente ungido en aguas, que luego entraron por su nariz, su boca y sus ojos, llenando también el interior de su cuerpo.

Era paz en su estado más puro. La perfección, y ser separado de ella si dolió aunque no físicamente, más bien era un grito desesperado que retumbo en su pecho más el sentimiento de pérdida automática. Se sentía despojado y expuesto, en un nivel tan esencial que las lágrimas de miseria escaparon de sus ojos antes de que fuera consciente de ellas.

Después de eso no recordaba nada más.

Sus ojos se abrieron y, nuevamente, todo era tan mundano. Los olores nauseabundos, los colores desgastados, las personas demacradas y sus vidas ordinarias y frágiles. Y en medio de toda esa vorágine estaba él, Ari Al-Talif₂, cubierto de su propia sangre seca, ropas viejas y sucias, y el frio desamparo de la noche.

Hace segundos, minutos u horas, había sido un huérfano abandonado a morir solo. Ahora él había sentido _La Paz_, había visto a una dama que estaba más allá de toda humanidad y de este mundo.

«Debió haber sido un sueño.» De verdad quiso creer que lo había sido, pero sabía que no lo fue y nunca fue su estilo engañarse.

Se sentía entumecido, tal vez era el cansancio que envolvía todo su cuerpo milagrosamente intacto. Él pensaría sobre eso más tarde, ahora quería dormir y sabía que no sería capaz de llegar a los _Barrios Caídos_, por lo que se arrinconó en un pasillo oscuro y llevó sus rodillas al pecho, de tal forma que sería capaz de taparlas con sus ropas… lo que quedaban de ellas, para mantener el calor y por cierta ilusión de seguridad.

Al apoyar su cabeza sobre las rodillas huesudas y quedó inmediatamente inconsciente.

* * *

**Notas: **creo que para el universo de Assassin Creed el significado de los nombres es muy importante al igual que las fechas en las que suceden algunos acontecimientos.

1. Altaïr visita Acre en la misión para tomar la vida de Garniner de Naplouse en 1191 (bloque de memoria nº 3).

2. Ari Al-Talif: **Ari** es un nombre hebreo que significa "León". **Al-Talif** es un apellido que significa de alguna forma _composición_ en el arte de dios (musulmán). Me tomé la libertad de cambiar su significado. _**Al Talif**_ será el término por los que se conocen a los antiguos _compositores_ de mantras, antiguos sabios, que incluso podían ser curanderos y alquimistas, que ayudaban a las personas caritativamente. Tenían votos de humildad y castidad, y además eran eruditos reconocidos.


	2. Bloque 1-2

**[****Sujeto '****_A' _****• ****Bloque 1.2] →** Despertar

La mañana llegó como un golpe imprevisto. La luz mortecina se veía intensificada por la espesa niebla que provocaba el mar y la humedad estaba en todos lados, por lo menos el olor salado cubría la pestilencia de los cuerpos abandonados a la putrefacción.

Pero cuando Ari abrió los ojos no se encontró con el típico paisaje del distrito pobre de Acre, o no como él lo recordaba. Seguían siendo las mismas calles sucias de adoquines de piedra y los mismos edificios derrumbados, pero ahora veía mucho más… lo veía todo de forma diferente. Cuando creyó que se había vuelto loco –porque muchos decían que la locura era el peor virus que rondaba las calles –recordó la noche anterior y estuvo mucho más seguro de que sí, efectivamente se había vuelto loco.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer que simplemente tratar con ello?

— Dios, como me duelen los ojos. — masculló frotándose los parpados cerrados… solo abrirlos un momento le provocada una fuerte punzaba que viajaba desde sus ojos hasta ramificarse por toda la cabeza.

«¡Qué diablos voy hacer! Estoy prácticamente ciego…»

Antes de comenzar a hiperventilar, él trato de respirar, calmarse. Tal vez era como acostumbrarse a un cambio de luz demasiado abrupto, y realmente esperaba que fuera así ya que no sabía que iba hacer si esto tardaba más que unos minutos… o si era permanente.

Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse eso.

Él hizo lo posible para identificar lo que veía abriendo poco a poco sus ojos en los primeros minutos, luego de un tiempo el dolor había mitigado a un nivel tolerable a pesar que seguía siendo muy incómodo, no solo porque su cabeza latía, también estaba el hecho de que las cosas se veían muy extrañas, irreales y desfiguradas en colores y formas.

«Tal vez alguien me ha drogado… o la paliza de los soldados sí dejó secuelas después de todo.»

Pero como había dicho antes, no había otra cosa que hacer que adaptarse. Y él era bueno en eso, o no seguiría vivo.

En un plano veía el paisaje general de la ciudad, pero sobre él estaba toda una gama de colores y formas difusas, como las florituras dejadas por el humo del incienso, mezclándose caóticamente. El paisaje se veía sobre coloreado por amarillos, rosas, rojos, verdes opacos y una gama de azules aguados rellenaban los huecos en un arco iris opalescente. Era como conocer un mundo nuevo y paso varios minutos más solo admirándolo, hasta que notó que las personas comenzaban a multiplicarse en las calles. Ya era media mañana, debía apurarse para llegar a los _Barrios Caídos _mientras que en el camino buscaba el desayuno.

Él hizo su camino hasta el mercado cerca del puerto en el distrito medio, escondiéndose detrás de los adultos cuando una patrulla de guardias andaba cerca y en su trayecto hasta los puestos de los mercaderes pudo notar que aquellas florituras de colores parecían ser dejadas por las personas al caminar, cada uno tenía un color especial, algunos muy similares pero todos sutilmente únicos. Una de las diferencias más importantes eran los tonos, los más vividos pertenecían en general a las personas jóvenes mientras que los colores opacos predominaban en los más viejos. Cuando se cruzó con una mujer enferma en la calle pudo notar que los colores que la envolvían estaban machados de negro que aumentaban cada vez que ella tosía, cuando más tarde vio los cadáveres envueltos en densas nubes negras supo que probablemente ese color representaba la podredumbre… y que, probablemente, a la mujer de antes no le quedaba mucho más de vida.

Cuando llegó a la calle llena de mercaderes y sus pequeños puestos se mezcló entre la gente y yendo detrás de unas mujeres tomó un puñado de semillas de maíz tostadas de uno de los puestos cuando el mercader estaba ofreciéndole su mercancía a un hombre que regateaba el precio de la bolsa de trigo. Caminó un poco más y pasó debajo del estante de otro vendedor y se hizo de algunos tomates cuando éste iba atrás en busca del pedido de su cliente, un hombre demasiado gordo para poder mirarse los pies.

Él estaba fascinado, cada tipo de grano tenía un color en especial, eran de varios tonos de amarillo y naranjas. Los pescados estaban envueltos de opacos y oscuros colores verdes y las frutas tenían una gama muy variada de colores. No tenía idea a que se debía, pero era muy útil.

Un color rojizo captó su atención y un instante más tarde sintió el olor a carne seca. No muchas veces podía conseguir algo de eso ya que colgaban la carne en grandes jaulas de madera que siempre estaban siendo vigiladas, pero delante de él había un hombre que llevaba unos cuantos pedazos en una bolsa colgada de su cinturón. Esta era una oportunidad singular. Caminó sigilosamente detrás del hombre, que por el tono oscuro de anaranjado que lo envolvía debía ser algo viejo, y esperando el momento propicio desengancho cautelosamente la bolsa del hombre y se dio vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria.

Él era un gran ladrón, podían decir lo que quisieran de su poca estatura pero en situaciones como ésta era siempre una ventaja ser pequeño.

Hizo su camino tranquilamente después de eso, evitando llamar la atención, hasta llegar a los _Barrios Caídos_, la zona más segura de la ciudad para personas como él, aunque en realidad no se veía nada segura. Estaba cerca de las murallas de la ciudad, los edificios prácticamente se estaban cayendo a pedazos (de ahí el nombre) y ahora Ari era capaz de ver nubes negras por todo el lugar. Sobre una de las ruinas que antes había sido una casa notó dos niños mirando quien llegaba, ambos eran pequeños y delgados, demasiado pálidos para verse saludables y sus ropas apenas estaban en mejor condición que las de Ari. El mayor era rubio y se veía a simple vista que sería muy alto cuando terminara de crecer, el más pequeño tenía contextura delicada, su cabello era negro y muy corto y sobre su rostro moreno resaltaban los ojos pardos.

— Gamal, David. — saludo Ari y los dos chicos sonrieron y saludaron.

— ¡Hey, qué te paso! — dijo David mientras que Gamal, él más pequeño, miraba entre preocupado e incrédulo a Ari.

David era un huérfano de ocho años, era muy enérgico y un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando quería ser. Siempre aprendía rápidamente los trucos que Ari le enseñaba para colarse al mercado y robarle a los comerciantes. A pesar de eso cuando Ari recién lo conoció, algo así como dos años atrás, David había sido un malcriado bocazas, siempre estaba riñendo con los mayores y nunca sabía cuándo cerrar la boca, había cambiado bastante cuando comenzó a juntarse con Gamal.

Por otro lado Gamal en realidad no era del todo un huérfano, su madre aún estaba viva y coleando, aunque se pasaba todo el día mendigando en la plaza o fuera de las iglesias y quién sabe qué hacía por las noches. El niño la extrañaba mucho y siempre estaba contento cuando ella pasaba por allí a traerle un poco de pan. Ari la odiaba, Ari en general odiaba a todos los adultos.

— Nada, solo una noche difícil, pero estoy bien. — les contestó con una media sonrisa.

— Me alegro, Jerome y Eleazar habían estado diciendo que íbamos a encontrar tu cuerpo apilado con los demás en la entrada.

— Eleazar y Jerome pueden ir a tirarse de la cúpula de la iglesia. — masculló Ari. — Tomen, les traje algo de carne, pero no hagan un escándalo o los mayores se los van a quitar. — los niños asintieron y Ari les dio un puñado de carne y algunas semillas para más tarde a cada uno antes de saltar fluidamente del techo.

— Anna estaba buscándote, ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó a gritos David.

— Iré a lavarme cerca de las fuentes, la buscare más tarde. — les gritó Ari alejándose, si Anna lo veía así ella iba a tener un ataque.

Ellos eran su pequeña familia, David, Gamal, Anna y ahora la pequeña Margie, la bebe de Anna. No era muy común que un grupo como ése se formara, a los adolescentes poco les impostaba si niños como David o Gamal apenas si conseguían maíz para comer, si tenían frío por la noche o si estaban asustados, pero él había pasado por todo ese calvario en carne propia y aunque entendía que los otros chicos solo estaban actuando sobre su propio interés, él no podía hacer lo mismo y vivir en paz con su consciencia.

Era ese tipo de cosas las que siempre lo metían en problemas, anoche era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Resopló y siguió su camino, debía ir a las fuentes que estaban casi llegando al distrito medio, que no había sido tan violentamente devastado por la guerra y en general allí el agua estaba limpia y si tenía suerte no habría mucha gente.

Sus únicas ropas habían quedado empapadas después de fregarlas con sus propias manos para quitarles la mayor cantidad de sangre seca posible. Mientras lo hacía pensó en una excusa lo suficientemente buena para decirle a Anna, cuando terminó, sin ninguna idea, supo que simplemente iba a tener que aguantar su sermón.

Era bueno que alguien se preocupara por él, no era tan desagradecido, pero ella a veces tenía un genio que temer.

Anna tenía 16 años y también tenía una bebe llamada Margie. Ella era gentil y la única persona que Ari confiaba ciegamente, se preocupaba por él y más de una vez lo había ayudado cuando cayó de un techo o cuando las noche frías le habían hecho pescar un resfriado. También por eso no podía presentarse en frente de la chica bañado de su propia sangre, iba a darle un ataque.

Y eso solía terminar en un sermón que lo hacía sentir peor que cualquier paliza.

Cuando terminó de lavar su ropa quedó rojiza, y a pesar que no podía sentir ningún olor significativo en ella podía ver como un color amarronado que había identificado como sangre salía de ella. Solo esperaba que Anna no lo notara… y que los niños hubieran mantenido sus bocas cerradas.

También tuvo cuidado de lavar su cuerpo y cabello a pesar que el agua estaba helada, y cuando terminó se sentó bajo el sol un buen rato mientras comía sólo con los pantalones puestos, esperando que la demás ropa se secara.

Ya eran las tres cuando su ropa estaba lista y él había dormido una corta siestas sobre el tejado de una casa. Sabía que ya no podía postergar su encuentro con Anna así que respiró hondo, se anudo el pañuelo a la frente, y se encaminó a la zona segura, ella poco salía de ahí desde que había tenido a Margie.

Ari encontró a la chica en una de las viejas casas de os _Barrios Caídos_, ella estaba de espalda, amamantado a su bebe sobre un tapeque viejo y se volteó rápidamente cuando Ari logró abrir la puerta desvencijada. Lo miró sorprendida un instante, casi agradecida, pero un segundo después su expresión era mucho más dura. Ari no puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos, demasiado azules e insondables, durante los segundo que le llevó incorporarse.

— ¿A dónde estuviste anoche? — ella preguntó secamente, apartando al bebe de su pecho y meciéndolo para dormirlo.

— Camino aquí me encontré con unos guardias, no quería cruzarme con ellos así que me desvié. Termine alejándome demasiado y ya era tarde, subí a uno de los jardines en los tajados y me quede ahí por la noche.

— Ari, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que vuelvas antes del crepúsculo? Últimamente están desapareciendo muchas personas por estos lados y ayer por la noche mataron a un niño no lejos de aquí.

Ari se quedó mudo un instante ¿alguien lo había visto? Era obvio que sí porque no creía que eso solo sea una horrible coincidencia. Solo esperaba que nadie sea capaz de identificarlo porque ni siquiera podía imaginar los problemas que podía causar. Todos los adultos estaba locos hablando de los demonios y el diablo, que habían poseído a los herejes contra quienes luchaban y cualquier acto mínimamente sospecho era más que suficiente para ser acusado de ser un traidor… o peor, de estar poseído.

— Claro Anna. — contestó después de tragar saliva.

Él se quedó con la chica, en silencio ya que Margie había logrado dormirse. A veces se preguntaba si su madre había sido igual de cariñosa… o si había sido como la madre de Gamal. Poco importaba, él ya no necesitaba una madre, estaba perfectamente bien así.

Él tenía a Anna, una protectora hermana mayor, a David, un enérgico hermano y Gamal, un hermanito que cuidar.

Y ahora también tenía una misión, buscar y proteger a alguien que aún no conocía.

No estaba seguro si quería realmente inmiscuirse en eso, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no tendría muchas opciones en el asunto… aquella mujer, Minerva, ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo, solo había soltado todo su discurso sobre dioses que no eran dioses, desastres acercándose y proteger y guardar a alguien.

Suspiró sonoramente y Anna le dio una mirada, consideró contarle el nuevo lio en que se habia metido pero sabía que no era una buena idea, ella no lo entendería y probablemente ni siquiera le creería.

Y si lo hacía iba a tener que contarle sobre el hombre vestido de blanco y los soldados.

«Mejor no, en realidad no hay razón para preocuparla.»

Así que Ari sólo le sonrió y se incorporó de un salto.

— Iré a buscar a David y Gamal, se está haciendo tarde.

— No quieras comprar mi perdón siendo tan considerado. Quiero verte todos los días durante una semana aquí, antes del crepúsculo, o no te dirigiré la palabra hasta que lo hagas.

Él asintió con una mueca, sabiendo que si los sermones de Anna dolían su silencio lastimaba mucho más.

* * *

**Notas:**

Gamal Hazin. **Gamal** significa "camello" y es un nombre árabe. **Hazin** es un apellido también árabe y significa "triste, apenado".

**David**. Es un nombre hebreo que puede significar "caro amado" o "amado por dios".

Su padre es un soldado que nunca volvió de la guerra y su madre murió cuando él tenía seis años, dejándolo en las calles.

**Anna**. Puede significar: Nombre de un rey, Desde el arroyo,La hermana de Arthur, Madre, Gracia.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bueno, el próximo capítulo veremos a Harry, así que algunas preguntas serán respondidas.


End file.
